A FUNNY JOKE
by Dimitry Sakyu
Summary: À la création du monde, Chuck décida qu'il en avait marre.Un échec cuisant qu'avait été les anges et les humains. Il avait oublié d'ajuster les paramètres qui régulait ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'univers. Furieux, il abandonna ses créations. Il oublia qu'il avait un léger projet sur le feu. Ce dernier mijota pendant des milliers d'années, jusqu'à ce jour.


_**Bonjour, voici une nouvelle fanfiction sur Surpernatural. Aussi publiée sur mon compte Wattpad, suivez-moi pour lire mes histoires originales. Bref, bonne lecture. Attention, j'ai gardé certain élément en anglais comme dans la série, car cela était pertinent selon moi. **_

À la création du monde, Chuck décida qu'il en avait marre. 

Créer des anges qui n'ont aucun respect pour toi. Lucifer qui était imbu de sa personne, Micheal qui se croyait tout permis et Gabriel qui faisait n'importe quelle blague sans avoir peur des conséquences. Il avait alors essayé de rattraper le coup en créant des êtres capables d'aimer. Les humains. Or, ce fût un autre échec cuisant. Il avait oublié d'ajuster les paramètres qui régulait ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'univers. Ces derniers pouvaient être très complexes, au millimètres près. Une poussière dans l'engrenage et c'était la catastrophe.

Les humains pouvaient aimer, mais ils pouvaient aussi haïr. Furieux, il abandonna ses créations. Il se dit qu'il méritait des vacances. Il oublia qu'il avait un léger projet sur le feu. Ce dernier mijota pendant des milliers d'années jusqu'à ce jour.

Dans une petite ville au fin fond d'une forêt, une vieille usine surplombait un champ qui avait été abandonné par ses propriétaires. Sa toiture faite de taule semblait être sur le point de s'écrouler. On pouvait aussi remarquer la présence de nombreuses silhouettes étendues sur le sol. Tel un champ de bataille, les corps s'empilait les uns sur les autres. S'écrasant par le poids des autres, on pouvait remarquer que certains peinaient à rester en un seul morceau. Mère nature pleura la perte de bon nombre de ses fils. L'usine avait beaucoup trop commis de meurtre pour qu'elle puisse pardonner ces êtres. Mère nature décida alors de répandre une malédiction sur le bâtiment. Quiconque charcutait une autre vie recevait le pire fléau de l'humanité, une maladie si atroce que le criminel ne pourra jamais se relever. C'est ainsi que se termina l'histoire de l'usine Hamilton's Sawmill qui fut fermée pour causes inexplicables.

Des années plus tard, le paysage n'avait pas tellement changé si ce n'est qu'il n'y avait comme seul signe de vie une voiture en face du bâtiment. Elle était resplendissante. D'un noir jais profond, pas une égratignure sur sa cuirasse. Elle n'était pas supposée être là dans cet endroit où il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Elle qui par sa beauté époustouflante, venait éblouir cet endroit désolé de tous. Tel un fauve, elle se camoufle parfaitement dans l'obscurité qui l'entoure, prête à bondir pour protéger ses propriétaires. Depuis des générations, elle avait veillé tel un gardien.

Comme un bruit de fond agaçant, on pouvait entendre au loin des grognements et des halètements. Les corps se mouvaient, se touchaient, formant leur propre danse. Les gestes étaient sensuels avec une certaine brutalité d'où on pouvait apercevoir de fortes émotions. Les corps en sueur répétaient des mouvements vieux comme le monde. Un feu sans nom brulait à l'intérieur de leurs yeux. Ils se regardaient, prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Dean décapita finalement le dernier vampire restant.

Le sang gicla, éclaboussant sur son passage visage et vêtements compris. Dean se releva rapidement et rejoignit une forme écrasée sur le sol comme si le poids du monde était trop dur à supporter. Dean s'accroupit pour aider l'être à se relever. Sam avait été blessé pendant le combat. Il s'était écroulé juste après avoir combattu bravement son adversaire.

\- Sammy ! Tout va bien ? Dit Dean en s'accroupissant.

\- Oui, ... Enfin je crois. Dit Sam encore un peu sonner. Il avait reçu un coup plus fort qu'il le pensait.

Sam enfin sur ses deux pieds pus contempler les dégâts du combat. Des corps jonchaient le sol un peu partout. Du sang avait repeinturé les murs. À ses pieds se trouvait une tête détachée avec un faciès pour le moins hors norme. La bouche ouverte, des petits crocs en dépassaient. Juste assez pour attaquer une proie et la vider de son sang. Les yeux, fixes, étaient dirigés vers les cieux comme s'il demandait pardon, Sam poussa alors la tête de la pointe de son pied avec un visage empreint de dégoût.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sunshine ? Pas encore habitué de voir des corps comme dans The Walking Dead ? Dit Dean avec un léger sourire, content d'être encore en vie.

Sam leva alors les yeux au ciel après l'énième connerie que son frère avait encore dite. Il se demanda quand est-ce que son frère pouvait être sérieux.

\- Aller on va aller prendre une bonne douche, une bonne bière et une pointe de tarte. Le paradis. Ramène tes fesses, bitch !

\- Jerk, répondit alors Sam avec un sourire devant l'air enfant de son frère. Il adorait quand Dean avait des petites étoiles dans les yeux lorsqu'il parlait de tartes.

Ils firent alors le tour de l'usine ramassant au passage divers armes qu'ils avaient oubliées. Dean les essuya légèrement pour ne pas rien salir. Déjà que leurs vêtements étaient bons pour les poubelles, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils tâchent autre chose.

Sam, pendant ce temps, commençait à creuser un trou pour enterrer les cadavres. Bien que le FBI les pensât morts, il fallait tout de même cacher les preuves pour plus de liberté. Les Winchester ne voulaient surtout pas les avoir dans les pattes. Le gouvernement commencerait à se poser trop de questions et même si cela ne paraît pas dû à leur mode de vie, Sam n'était pas tellement enchanté de passer le restant de ses jours en prison.

Après avoir légèrement nettoyé les lieux, Sam et Dean se dirigèrent vers l'impala. Alors que Sam allait ouvrir la portière du côté passager, Dean lui dit :

\- Eh, Sammy ! Tu ne rentres pas avec cette tronche à la Frankenstein.

Sam leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel et répondit :

\- Et pourquoi je te pris ?

\- Tu vas salir Baby, dit Dean, sérieux comme jamais.

Sam leva très sarcastiquement un sourcil juste avant de recevoir en plein visage une serviette où séjournaient diverses taches. Il pensa alors que c'était des taches d'huile à moteur, enfin, il le supposait. Il souhaitait que ce fut le cas et non divers autres produits qui lui retourneraient l'estomac s'il le savait. Sam plissa le nez dû à l'odeur que dégageait ledit morceau de tissu et regarda alors son frère qui étendait une autre serviette sur la banquette pour ne pas la salir. Il prenait le temps de bien la placer comme s'il faisait une offrande à un Dieu. Sam roula encore une fois des yeux et décida de faire comme Dean. À l'inverse de ce dernier, il jeta très élégamment le morceau de tissu sur le dossier et s'assit dessus. Dean lui jeta alors un regard outré. Sam leva les épaules en signe de pardon et qu'il s'en foutait un peu, voire beaucoup.

Dean entra alors dans l'habitacle en fermant la porte avec toute la douceur dont il était possible. Déjà qu'un de ces foutus buveurs de sang avait cassé une de ses vitres, il ne voulait pas encore plus abimer Baby.

Le moteur se mit à ronronner dans ce silence pesant. Les yeux de Baby s'ouvrirent alors sur le monde et elle s'avança pour une nouvelle aventure. Sam appuyé contre la fenêtre, un bras sous la tête, s'endormit.

Dean le regarda dormir et se souviens lorsque Sam, encore enfant, faisait des cauchemars. Dean se souvient encore des moments où il devait aller le réconforter. Contrairement à son père, Dean prenait toujours Sam dans ses bras et le berçait jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer. Quant à John, la dernière fois que Sam lui avait dit qu'il avait peur du noir, il lui mit dans les mains un beau fusil à pompe et lui dit :

\- S'ils apparaissent, tu tires.

Dean avait toujours su que son père manquait de chaleur, mais donner une carabine à plomb dans les mains d'un gosse de cinq ans, c'était carrément du suicide. Sam pouvait encore avoir des cauchemars de temps en temps, mais maintenant lui aussi en faisait. Il ne pouvait plus se lever pour aller le réconforter, même si quelques fois il le faisait tout de même. Bien que les deux ne s'en sont jamais parlé, chacun est au courant des souffrances de l'autre. Malgré tout, ils font comme si rien n'était. Ils sont des soldats, ils ignorent les problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent d'eux-mêmes.

Une musique, Black in Black d' AC/DC, battait en fond. Baby perça le voile de l'obscurité se rapprochant de plus en plus de la ville. Dean voyait au loin les lumières. Sam commença alors à gigoter sur le siège. Bien que Baby fût souvent mise à neuf, elle n'était pas très confortable pour dormir. Elle protégeait ses habitants des intempéries, elle avait fait sa part du marché.

Baby ainsi que ses passagers s'arrêtèrent devant une enseigne lumineuse où on pouvait remarquer : King's motel. Dean décida alors de monter le son de la musique au maximum. Les échos de batterie et de guitare électrique réveillèrent d'un coup Sam. Les esprits déconcertés, il regarda furieusement Dean et ce dernier commença à rire. Fier de sa blague Dean lui dit :

\- Aller belle aux bois dormants, on va dans la chambre.

Dean lança les clés sur les genoux de Sam. Ce dernier les réceptionna comme il put. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Dean était toujours capable de rattraper les objets qu'il lui lançait, alors que lui était souvent maladroit avec ses grandes paluches.

Maintenant dans leur chambre de motel, toujours aussi miteuse que les dernières, ils purent enfin se reposer. Cette fois-ci le papier peint représente des formes géométriques comme dans les années rétro. Les lits grincent et ont des draps qu'on ne sait pas depuis quand ils ont été changer. Il y a seulement une petite table avec deux chaises à côté d'une fenêtre comme dans la plupart des motels. Il n'y avait même pas de four micro-ondes ou de grille-pain. La lumière était diffuse, les ampoules, trop vieille, n'éclairait pas bien la chambre.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard. Ils s'élancèrent comme des gamins pour atteindre la salle de bain.

\- Prems sur la salle de bain, cria Dean.

\- N'y compte par trop, lui répondit Sam.

Se battant comme les gamins qu'ils étaient, Sam réussit enfin à atteindre la salle de bain seulement grâce aux perches qui lui servait de jambes. Il claqua la porte au nez de Dean.

\- Sammy ! Sammy! Dean frappa la porte, mais il resta sans réponse.

Se décourageant Dean alla s'asseoir sur une des deux chaises. Il entendit clairement l'eau couler et rumina contre Sam et sa foutue grandeur. Il aurait pu y arriver si seulement il était un géant comme son frère. Finalement, Sam sorti enfin de la salle de bain. Les cheveux ressemblaient maintenant davantage à une serpillière dégoulinante.

Entrant dans la salle, Dean regarda son reflet et se dit qu'il avait une sale gueule. Ils avaient trouvé un nid de vampires qui chassait uniquement de jeunes femmes blondes. Sam et lui avait décidé d'intervenir. Il s'en était fallu de peu, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur place, il y avait beaucoup plus de vampires qu'ils le pensaient. Même en plein jour, ils en sont venus à bout juste quand la noirceur commença à pointer le bout de son nez. Ils avaient réussi à exterminer cette vermine et Dean put enfin se reposer un peu.

Se frottant énergiquement, Dean regarda à ses pieds les orbes qui se formaient peu à peu dans l'eau. Le sang s'y mélangeait par vagues. Il pensa alors à Castiel, Jack et sa mère qui les attendaient au bunker. Ils avaient maintenant une maison, après tant d'années à errer sur les routes en quête de vengeance. S'il perdait encore une fois sa famille, il ne sait plus ce qu'il ferait.

Sortant de la douche, il vit Sam ayant dans les mains un sac de plastique.

\- Voilà pour toi.

\- T'as pas oublié la tarte j'espère, dit Dean avec des yeux de chien battu. Même s'il n'était pas aussi bon que Sam, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Sam ouvrit une boîte en carton. Une tarte tressée se présenta devant Dean. Ce dernier en salivait déjà d'avance.

\- Bonjour, ma belle. Je crois qu'on va avoir du bon temps toi et moi, dit Dean en la prenant dans ses mains comme si c'était le cadeau le plus précieux au monde.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, prêt à reprendre la route le lendemain pour la maison.

Ce que tous n'avaient pas remarqué, une paire de petits yeux roses regardait de l'extérieur les frères Winchester.


End file.
